


Sunlit Skin and Moonlight Eyes

by tastesofsuga



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, NCT 2020, Slow Burn, baekhyun is supreme, superm is coven, taeten - Freeform, ten is depressed and taeyong is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastesofsuga/pseuds/tastesofsuga
Summary: “I just can’t keep looking at you like this,” Taeyong growled, “You know, your eyes can be so cruel.” He was staring deeply into Ten’s night sky irises and was mesmerized by their depth and the bright flashes of sparks and lightning. Ten recognized that look of envy, his intuition told him to run, to not let the older get a hold of him, but his feet stayed firmly planted in their place.It may have been the oxytocin coursing through his system but Taeyong swore there were violescent atmospheres that flickered behind his eyelids and this was something only Ten could grant him, for Ten had sunlit skin and moonlight eyes and Taeyong had nothing.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Taeten
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Part 1

He was like a hurricane in human form. 

  
His eyes were as silvery blue as the crystal ball before them and they sparkled and swayed like there were hundreds of miniature waves inside them, crashing and rising, breaking the sand on the shore, again and again. Ten was captivated by their beauty. He could barely tear his gaze away from the older, who was humming along to a song Ten couldn’t hear. He was slowly picking at the space beneath his nails, not once looking up at the boy who was sitting in front of him. 

  
“So, you’re the new kid? I was expecting more, to be honest.” The man said, finally looking up from his long, slender fingers with nails that came to a sharp point. There were rings on each of his fingers and some topped with jewels the size of small fruit. Ten nodded hesitantly, trying not to squirm as the man glanced over Ten’s small frame. His voice was smooth, like water, but there was a bubbliness to it. A flicker of light beneath those dark, deep waves that danced in his eyes. His lips lifted into a crooked smile as he leaned over the table towards Ten. 

  
“I’m Baekhyun. From here on out, it’d benefit you to listen to me.” He smirked, outstretching a hand. In an instant, he retracted his claws, _an effort to be more inviting_ , Ten thought, who took the older’s hand. 

  
Baekhyun quickly placed Ten’s hand palm down on the crystal ball. Ten shuddered at the cool touch of Baekhyun’s hand over his but the ball was surprisingly warm; ticklish even. The inside reacted to their touch, a swirl of cool, grey smoke and what looked like tiny bursts of fireworks. The older closed his eyes, again humming a low tune that Ten did not recognize. He cocked his head and nodded as if listening to a silent conversation. Ten just watched as the ball swirled on and on, shielded from whatever it was that was whispering to the older man in front of him. Ten couldn’t stop the questions that were teeming in his curious mind. 

  
“Are you like the leader here?” Ten interrupted, in a voice so low he was worried the older didn’t even hear him. 

  
“Something like that. I’m the only one who can do this…” He said with a wink, finally removing his hand from Ten’s and leaning into the plush back of the armchair he rested in. The dimly lit room was dripping with opulence. Ten noticed bowls of glittering jewels and crystals whose reflection danced and flitted along with the flickering taper candles surrounding them. There was the overwhelming scent of incense and burning herbs that lifted in gentle smoke tendrils and kissed Ten’s cheeks and his senses. The walls were covered in mysterious tapestries that depicted languages and images Ten couldn’t even begin to decipher and books were stacked in almost every inch of empty space.

  
“Only one who can…”

  
“Precognition.” Baekhyun finished, gesturing towards the ball in front of them. Ten shook his head. It was like he had been transported to another world overnight. A world where crystal balls really told the future and where abilities such as his existed. If it was true - if this man was really able to see into the future or at future possibilities through this frosted glass - what is it exactly that he saw? 

  
“And you… You have a pretty unique gift too. I won’t bore you with all the details yet, it’s not like you’ll be able to control it anytime soon. It’s best we have a talk.” The older said, standing with a stretch. The chains at Baekhyun’s neck flittered and twinkled against each other, making a glorious sound. Ten made a mental note to get some of the like, wanting to hear more of the gentle, soothing noise. 

  
“Come, take a seat, Ten.” His name sounded so good rolling off the older’s tongue. It was like his voice was spun from gold silk and every word was a gift to be unraveled. Ten didn’t even realize that he never told him his name and figured it must’ve also come from the crystal ball. 

  
The older motioned towards a plush velvet couch and armchair that were positioned in the far corner of the room around a coffee table and facing a brick fireplace. There was a platter with a tea kettle and two cups, _prepared just for us,_ Ten noted, following the older and taking a seat on the couch. He immediately sank into its plush form and couldn’t help but let out a sigh. It was as if the room was a vacuum seal, sucking out the tension and hesitance that was once laced in Ten’s shoulders. Baekhyun smiled and poured them both a cup of tea. The drink was piping hot and Ten realized he never saw anyone place it there, it was almost like it had appeared from thin air. 

  
“I know my brother brought you here and explained some things but now that you’re here, I’d like to tell you the truth.” Baekhyun took a seat in the armchair and brought his feet up onto his seat. The man was small, almost as small as Ten himself, who had always been teased for his girlish frame. The older had raven-black hair - almost as dark as the depths and pits of the ocean he contained in his eyes - that hung in shaggy wisps over his forehead. He pushed them aside and took a slow sip from his mug. His slender hands gripped the mug handle and his rings made gentle clinks against the glass. 

  
“The reason we brought you here is that you’re our missing link.” 

  
“Missing link?” Ten stuttered, his hands clenching and unclenching in an effort to calm their trembling state.

  
“This is our coven, a safe place, a hideout if you will. There are six of us at the moment. We all have unique gifts, what mortals would call power. You have it too, maybe you realized or maybe you didn’t but Taemin knew the moment he saw you. Your gift is what our coven is missing. With you, we will be complete, you will bring us balance. That is if you accept our offer of course.”   
Ah, right. The offer. Ten reflected. The man who approached him, who Ten guessed was the Taemin he was speaking of, mentioned their offer. A life of riches, complete comfort, power beyond anyone’s imagination, at the price of secrecy, silence, and that he’d never see anyone from his mortal life again. It wasn’t such a bargain, it wasn’t like there was much to go back to anyway. So he followed the man to their home in the woods, a gut-feeling telling him it was the right choice. 

  
“And what about this?” Ten asked, finding the courage to uplift an open palm. He snapped, and faint sparks lit at his fingertips. Ten had discovered this ability only weeks before being found by Taemin and had no idea what it meant or foretold. They fizzled out about as soon as they surfaced and Baekhyun let out a breathy chuckle. 

  
“Apart from the psychic abilities we have, there’s the possibility of elemental gifts as well. Looks like you are one of the lucky few.” Baekhyun mused. His eyes were locked on the younger, taking him in as if this was the last time he might see him. Baekhyun figured it may very well be the last time he sees him like this, timid, shy, and unsure of himself. After their work, he was bound to be a force unlike any other. Maybe even stronger than the older himself. 

  
“And you?” 

  
Baekhyun smiled, blinking a few times. Ten was unsure what he was doing until he noticed his mug of tea swirling in his hands, the hot liquid sloshing against the sides of the glass and nipping at his hands. Baekhyun’s usual crystal eyes were a bright blue, he blinked again, and the tea ceased movement. His eyes returned to their crystalline silver flush. That explained the water beneath the surface of his irises, and the gentle hum that seemed to wane and pull like waves that emanated from the older’s presence. Ten had heard of auras, which was the only word he could think to express this feeling. This feeling of a person’s entire being, their soul’s energy, blurry and escaping from their physical body, outstretched toward him. Yet, he had never experienced something like the raw energy that was radiating so beautifully from Baekhyun. It rippled in gentle waves of teal and blue, outlined in white like sea foam. 

  
“It takes a long time to be able to control elemental power… Do you think you’ll be up for it?” 

  
Ten nodded. A million questions were flowing in his mind but he couldn’t make out a way to ask them in a concise way. He opened his mouth as if he had finally thought of one and quickly closed it again. 

  
“You’re wondering what your ability is?” Baekhyun answered. 

  
“Can you read minds too?” Ten asked with widened eyes. Baekhyun let out a roar of laughter. 

  
“No, but you can.” Baekhyun said with a wink, “At least that’s what they told me.” 

  
“Who told you?” 

  
The older gestured back over to the table they were sitting at before, the inside of the crystal ball was still exploding with fireworks and the tendrils of smoke were swirling faster and faster. Baekhyun raised a hand and the ball fell void of motion as if he could command more than an element and like whatever - whoever - spoke to him was still listening. Ten nodded and made a noise as if he understood. The older man knew he didn’t. 

  
“There’s a lot to learn. But at this time, let’s meet the others.”

  
Baekhyun didn’t need to ask if Ten wanted to accept the offer. He already knew what the answer would be. 


	2. Part 2

Their coven was situated in an old manor. It stood tucked into a wooded alcove, hidden from the outside world, not just by the tall line of pine and fir trees, but by magical wards and protections as Baekhyun explained. 

  
They walked out of the room they were just in, and it took Ten a moment for his eyes to adjust to the hallways that were lit by the open windows, allowing a mild breeze to float in, pushing the thin lace curtains in towards them like outstretched arms. Ten took a moment to lean towards an open window at his right. The outer edge of the property was bordered by trimmed hedges and flower beds that were overflowing with various plants and herbs that Ten couldn’t begin to name. All he knew was that the air had a pleasant scent, like honey and citrus, and the sunlight was doing wonders to warm his cold soul. 

  
Baekhyun was walking at a brisk pace, his bare feet silent on the wood floors. Ten made an effort to keep up with the older, attempting to keep his steps as noiseless as his. The older boy had a courtly sense about him like he was meant to play this role, ceremoniously taking on the weight of the coven like fate. He wore a lengthy, rich-blue silk robe that was stitched around the edges with gold thread. The broad expanse of fabric across his back was decorated with swirls and depictions of the constellations in the same gold stitching. He had the robe pulled over his chest and tied around the back, only revealing his thin wrists and ankles, which were too dripping with gold chains and grandiose jewelry. Ten noted that every movement from the older was like a musical note, the glittering jewels and ornaments creating a symphony of grandiose instruments and melodious tunes. 

  
Baekhyun stopped in front of a door, and Ten nearly tripped trying to stop himself from running into the older, who chuckled before opening the large red oak door. 

  
As soon as the door opened, aura hit Ten like a ton of bricks. Somewhat like what he felt from Baekhyun but tenfold. A sound of surprise reverberated from the room and Baekhyun pushed the hesitant Ten forward. 

  
The room was dimly lit like the one before, with dripping candles of various colors, shapes, and sizes lining the walls and cluttered on the table in the middle of the room, forming a mound of wax with candles sticking up like stalagmites. There were 7 chairs situated around it, and 3 of them were filled. Ten bowed quickly. 

  
“I am Ten…” He greeted them quietly, his eyes refusing to meet theirs. He recognized one of them as Taemin, the one who brought him here. The other two were new to him and one rose to his feet. He was hauntingly tall, and unlike Baekhyun, was fitted more comfortably. He wore a short-sleeved shirt that hugged his thick arms gloriously. Ten allowed his eyes to flit up towards the boy who was smiling down at Ten. 

  
“I’m Yukhei. It’s nice to meet you.” 

  
His eyes were bright orange, flickering, and flailing like candlelight. His face seemed to glow and the tops of his round cheekbones glittered like his tan skin was made from light itself. His irises were an iridescent yellowish-orange, like what Ten imagined the surface of the sun to look like. They were captivating and like the sun itself, he could feel himself being pulled into their gravitational field. His heart raced at the thought of crashing into that sun, being sucked in and melting like wax. Ten assumed he must have elemental gifts like Baekhyun and supposedly himself. Ten wondered why his own irises didn’t take on the same captivating appearance.

  
“It’s good to see you again Ten. I’m glad you’re still here.” Taemin stood, approaching Ten with that tender smile that greeted him for the first time a few days ago. Ten smiled back, suddenly feeling comfortable and warm in the presence of him. His aura was inviting, cool, and refreshing, like a pool of liquid moonlight. He took Ten’s arm and linked it in the crook of his elbow, leading him over to the table. Baekhyun followed and took a seat, his expression unamused as he returned to picking at his now outstretched nails. 

  
“I’m sure you’re surprised by all of this but I hope you know you are completely safe and wanted here.” Taemin reassured the younger as if he knew exactly how Ten was feeling, Ten assumed he did. Baekhyun cleared his throat.

  
“Taeyong, aren’t you going to say hello.” Baekhyun nearly growled and Ten diverted his attention to the other male at the table. He was sitting furthest from the others, scribbling away at a notebook with overgrown bangs covering his eyes. His locks were a light grey, like all of the colors had been stripped out. Ten craned his neck, hoping to get a look at the page before he quickly shut the book. He gave a sidelong glance to Baekhyun before looking over Ten from top to bottom, his eyes still concealed behind wisps of silver hair and eyelashes. 

  
“Taeyong.” 

  
“What kind of greeting is that!?” Baekhyun stood, approaching the boy and slamming his palm down on the notebook. Taeyong winced and pulled it closer to his chest. 

  
“There’s no need for that...” He muttered, “I’m Taeyong.” He eventually met eyes with Ten, who couldn’t help but suck in an audible breath. His eyes were a milky hue, the irises barely distinguishable from the whites of his eyes. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. There were no raging oceans, bursting bolts of lightning, embers of coal, or even a dirt-like brown like Ten’s own, just empty. Like an endless, icy, plane, the vast expanses of whiteness extended forever in those orbs, his irises swirled like plumes of incense smoke and Ten was reminded of that crystalline ball that told the future. The boy’s looks were heavenly, Ten noted. His face was smooth but sharp in all the right places like he was molded from white clay. He had features like a fox, slender, and eyes that were cunning despite their blank state. 

  
“Scary huh?” Taeyong scoffed, opening the notebook again and turning away from the group. Baekhyun huffed.

  
“I hate when he gets like this. Sorry about that.” Baekhyun groaned, visibly annoyed, and waved a dismissive hand toward the boy. 

  
“You know how things get with new people around. Have more empathy for him, brother.” Taemin advised.

  
“That’s easy for you to say!” Baekhyun jeered, “You’re literally an empath!” 

  
An empath. Ten had heard that word before. Someone who could take on others’ emotions. Someone who could literally feel and embody other’s souls, their being, their innermost thoughts. Someone who could, in turn, pass those emotions onto others, the best of them and the worst of them. That must be Taemin’s gift. It was a gift of colossal proportions, an impossible weight for someone to bear. It explained how well he could manipulate the space and energy around him, creating such an inviting aura that left Ten wanting to be closer to him, to physically close the gap between them and take that warm feeling for himself, to touch it and play with it in his hands. 

  
“Anyway, we’re missing a few but I think we need to talk about your initiation ritual,” Baekhyun announced, he was still standing, pacing at the front of the room. 

  
“He just got here, let the boy settle in first,” Taemin whined, patting the chair beside him. Baekhyun declined the invitation to sit.

  
“If you want me to be more empathetic to our brothers,” He gestured toward Taeyong, “it's best we do this as soon as possible, no?” Baekhyun added. Taemin must have agreed because he didn’t argue back. Ten, who was glancing back and forth at the two, could feel a heat bubbling in his chest. He glanced at Yukhei who he found to be staring back at him. His eyes lit like glowing embers, black, red, dancing, ebbing in the way fire does as it burns on. Ten could feel a hot sensation traveling down his chest, into his cheeks, between his thighs… 

  
“Yukhei, stop messing with him!” Baekhyun shouted, breaking their eye contact. The radiation ceased and Ten clutched at the base of his neck, not realizing he had been holding his breath. Yukhei laughed and stood. 

  
“Well, you don’t need me here then. Luck be with you, you’ll need it..” Yukhei said with brows raised as he made his way towards the door, clapping a large hand on Ten’s shoulder before exiting. Ten yelped as the door slammed behind him. The four of them left in the room that had grown unusually quiet. 

  
“What is the initiation ritual..” Ten asked, finally mustering the courage to ask the questions that were now crowding his mind and filling his throat, threatening to spill all at once.

  
“There’s only one way for you to fully unlock your gift. It will take efforts from all of us and it won’t be easy.” Baekhyun explained his demeanor turning cold. No. The room itself had turned cold, the once welcoming aura was dissipating before him and Ten wanted desperately for it to return. He turned to Taemin whose expression was also grave.

  
“How does it work?” Ten questioned.

  
“Mortals live with all sorts of blockages. Think of a traffic jam, your body is full of them, past experiences, fears, traumas, we all have them. The only way to fully use your gifts and to unlock those flows of energy is to clear the traffic,” Baekhyun revealed, “The three of us here have the abilities to help you do that.” 

  
“What must I do?” Ten questioned, sitting up straight in his chair and squaring his shoulders. Baekhyun took a long, deep, audible breath. Taeyong, who Ten thought wasn’t listening, shut his notebook. 

  
“ _We’ll have to break you._ ” 


	3. Part 3

It took Baekhyun and the others about an hour to gather all of the materials. He said something about setting their intention and cleansing the space, but Ten couldn’t keep up. There were too many words that he didn’t know and too many questions and fears spilling into the front of his head, blossoming into a cluster headache between his brows. Maybe it was the intense smell of the incense and sage that Taemin was now flourishing around the room, or the candles that continued to burn on, day and night. Maybe it was the overwhelming spews of energy that seemed to engulf Ten in a suffocating embrace, cutting off his airflow and laboring his breathing. 

  
Ten jumped as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. His headache dissipated almost immediately and the angst he had just felt was slipping from his fingers. He almost audibly sighed in relief.

  
“We’re ready now. It’s crucial you stay calm and keep your energy like this. There’s no room for negative thoughts, that’ll make things go a lot worse. I know it’s hard, but you can do it.” Taemin reassured the younger boy who was now twitching in his seat. Taemin may be an empath but nothing was powerful enough to stop the roaming mind. 

  
Baekhyun and Taemin took a seat across from Ten, motioning for Taeyong to quit scribbling and pay attention. 

  
“There are three parts to this journey. Our supreme will lead you through it.” Taemin explained, looking at Baekhyun. 

  
“Supreme?”

  
“The leader of our coven is called the Supreme, the one who holds the most aura and has the most pertinent gift.” Taemin continued. Baekhyun smiled at the younger boys but Ten could tell there was an uneasy feeling creeping into the older’s bones, Ten felt it too as if he had just reached into Baekhyun’s brain and plucked it out. 

  
“The three parts are your past, present, and future.” Baekhyun began, he was holding a deck of cards and began shuffling them quickly. Ten could hardly keep up with his hands and glanced back and forth between the three men before him. 

  
“First your past,” Baekhyun stopped shuffling and placed down a card, “Taeyong’s gift is called mediumship. He is able to connect with spirits, guides, and forces from other worlds. It's a concept that's hard for even us to understand, a gift only Taeyong holds. They’re able to enter his body at certain times, allowing us to hear and receive those messages. Taeyong is literally our link to the other side, a link to your past.” 

  
The card depicted a heart, pierced by three swords and facing upright towards him. Ten swallowed hard. 

  
Taeyong was silent. His hair once again shadowing those blank eyes. He was hunched over the table, hands gripping themselves, turning his knuckles white. The already pale boy had gone a ghostly shade, and he was mumbling something under his breath. He had stopped drawing in the notebook in front of him. 

  
“Sometimes the messages come out of the mouth or the hand, in written form,” Taemin explained after noticing Ten’s gaze at the pages riddled with dark, overlapping swirls and scribbles. 

  
“Your past can be your greatest downfall. The one thing that will continue to creep up, threatening to block your energy and drag you down with their negative intent.” Baekhyun explained, his lips pursed as he stared down at the card. 

  
“There’s a need for release, to release the heartbreak, the grief, the sadness that is in your heart.” Baekhyun said, referring to the card in front of them, “We need to remove those swords, to let the blood flow.” 

  
Ten was unsure of what Baekhyun meant until Taeyong stood. His eyes were locked on Ten’s, and although they were bare, Ten could feel their pressure, squeezing into him like a ton of bricks. Taeyong’s aura had grown grim. Ten could only describe the feeling as darkness, leaching out of the older’s body and extending towards Ten, licking at his skin and nipping his ankles. There was something different about the older as he continued mumbling something inaudible, his aura twisting and turning a shade of ashen gray and black. 

  
“ _I’ve had enough of you_ …” 

  
“ _Can’t you see? No one wants you here!_ ” 

  
No. Not those words. Ten clamped his hands over his ears, the sinking realization that Taeyong was no longer here finding its way into his heart which he could hear echoing and pounding in his eardrums. It was as if the whole room had grown dark around him. Ten was used to feeling empty. It was a sensation he had come to know and one that resided in his bones in every waking moment, but now, it felt different. It felt like an insurmountable shadow, blocking out any shred of light and sending Ten receding into its sunless arms, a familiar place. He beheld the glorious face of the boy in front of him, his beauty outshone the darkness that shrouded him, but fear was still laced in Ten’s veins. The fear of falling into that emptiness and never being able to get out again. 

  
“ _Your heartbeat sounds so nice_ …” Taeyong observed, rounding the table and approaching Ten. Baekhyun and Taemin straightened, ready to intervene.

  
“ _It’s not like you need it.. You’re worthless, you mean nothing to me, to any of us. Just give it here.”_ Taeyong demanded. His voice was familiar, caressing Ten’s senses and plummeting him to that dark place he thought he desperately tried to forget. Taeyong’s fingers were rubbing circles into Ten’s back and shoulders, inching closer and closer to the space in his chest where his heart was. 

  
“ _Here_ ,” Taeyong took the younger’s hand, peeling it off his face, and placed it on his own chest. Ten expected to feel the faint thump beneath his palm but recoiled when he felt nothing. Just like the older’s eyes, his chest was also desolate. Taeyong pressed harder, forcing the younger, who was now shaking, to keep his hand pressed into the hard expanse of Taeyong’s chest. Where Taeyong’s heart was silent, Ten’s was pounding wildly. “ _Listen._ ” 

  
The drum that was echoing in Ten’s ears reverberated from his hand. Taeyong’s once empty heart was now palpitating profusely, matching Ten’s beat for beat. 

  
“ _Doesn’t it sound much better here? Don’t you want to know how it feels to be weightless? To not have to carry these burdens anymore? To not have to feel like the useless piece of trash you are? You can be like me._ ” The voice that was not Taeyong's sounded throughout the quiet room. 

  
“Stop..” Ten pleaded. He forced his hand away, covering his face which was now wet with tears. He knew that voice, those words, all too well. The one’s his family branded into him, the ones that forced him to leave, to live alone, turning to ash like a leftover ember in a fireplace. His insides felt cold and damp as if Taeyong’s presence was seeping into his skin, fading it into that lifeless shade too. Threatening to suck all the life from the younger boy. Ten wanted to throw up. He wanted to bolt from the room and never see them again, but he remembered he had nowhere else to turn. 

  
“ _Yes, let’s stop this. Stop this fighting. Give it here_..” Taeyong appealed. 

  
“No. I won’t. I don’t need you.” Ten choked out through sobs that were now racking up his back and sending him into convulsive fits. 

  
“Say it again,” Baekhyun commanded. 

  
“I don’t need you,” 

  
“Stand.” Baekhyun guided again and Ten obeyed.

  
“I said, I don’t need you! I was fine without you!” Ten screamed, hoping it would be enough to strip away the darkness that Ten feared would never leave. Taeyong chuckled softly and rounded the table again, receding back to his seat. The black aura that had once surrounded Ten was slowly seeping away, but he couldn’t shake the empty feeling in his chest cavity. He couldn’t escape the feeling of his heart beating from Taeyong’s lifeless chest. 

  
“Remember that. Remember those words when that feeling comes back.” Taemin advised, leaning forward to relight the candles on the table that Ten hadn’t realized when out. Ten was crying, though it was more of a desolate weep. It’s not like he didn’t think of his past, but there had been weeks, months, where he was able to shove it far down. Forgetting about the pain and the swords that pierced his heart, and allowing himself to be okay. That pain had just come crashing back. Memories of his family and his parents from when they were still happy before they turned against him. 

  
Taemin took his hand under the table. 

  
“We need you. We want you here. We don’t care about the divisive opinions that make up worldly impressions. We don’t care what your family thinks, as long as there’s love in your heart.” Taemin cooed, his words functioning to slowly bring the warmth back into the room and into Ten’s cold hands. He had taken the feeling for granted, the feeling of life and blood pumping through his veins. Ten assumed Taemin knew exactly how he was feeling, for his expression too was despondent. 

  
Taeyong had returned to a slump over the table, his head tucked under his arms and his body physically shuddering. Ten couldn’t imagine what distress he was under or how it may feel to have your body infiltrated by spirits and energy, unable to stop them from taking over whenever they pleased.

  
“Are you okay?” Ten asked, yet he knew the answer. Taeyong didn’t respond.

  
“Let’s move on. Your present.” Baekhyun continued, eager to finish the ritual, “Taemin’s gift is clairsentience. He has the ability of clear sensing. He can feel the soul of a person and can take on their emotions, feelings, perceptions. He can also transfer that energy to others. He will read your present soul.” Baekhyun pulled out another card and he and Taemin nodded as if the card was speaking to them. 

  
Taemin took Ten’s other hand in his, facing him and scooting closer. So close their knees were touching and Ten couldn’t help but blush at the intimate position. Taemin closed his eyes, squeezing the palms of Ten’s hands and taking in a deep breath. With that, it felt as if Ten’s life, again, was being sucked from his being, the sadness he had just felt was gone and all he could feel was the familiar emptiness. A feeling that made him want to claw at his chest and tear it open, searching for the life that once resided there, searching for anything. This was Taemin’s true ability Ten figured. As he watched the older male recoil into his seat, his brows furrowed and the edges of his eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Taemin had plucked the emotions straight from Ten’s self and was feeling them too. Every intimate emotion and desire Ten carried, Taemin was juggling in his hands. Ten watched as the older struggled to hold himself together and Ten wondered if that's what he looked like, sad, broken. 

  
“You are in desperate need of collaboration, support. You crave a certain type of love to fill your heart, to fill every part of you.” Taemin noted. Ten’s face was hot, uncomfortable with the fact that Taemin was spilling all of his innermost feelings and desires. The card in front of them depicted three individuals working away at what looked to be a cathedral. Ten didn’t know what it meant but figured it had something to do with working along with others, something he was never able to do or was good at. 

  
“This part is easy,” Taemin smiled, opening his eyes which were now glossy, and letting go of his hands. “I’m telling you things you already know. But it’s important that you realize how much your present is predicted by your past and how it predicts your future. I can see your soul, it’s beautiful and bright but it's been shoved far down. You need to allow yourself to open up, there’s one more blockage.” Taemin said with a nod. 

  
“The last blockage isn’t something that can be opened right away. It resides in your future,” Baekhyun added. “As you know, my gift is precognition, the ability to see into future possibilities. It’s important you know that I am not a future teller, I can only tell you what certain outcomes may become but your life is yours and your choices are what command certain futures to unfold.” 

“I also have the gift of clairaudience. This gives me the ability of clear hearing, the ability to receive auditory messages and hear things others can’t. It’s different from Taeyong’s gift as I can only hear glimpses from the other side, while Taeyong can fully engage them. I am the only member of the coven, however, with two psychic gifts and an additional elemental power.” Baekhyun added, Ten wasn’t sure if it was a boast or a warning, but Baekhyun seemed to brighten at the thought. That's what made him the supreme and Ten noted never to get into a test of wills with the older, as he figured it wouldn’t end in his favor.

  
“I’ve already looked into your future this morning when we were alone and received messages from the other side about your gift. The last blockage lives in the path to that gift. It will be a lifelong contest to reach it completely, not even us here have fully reached the end of our own journeys. Does that make sense?” Baekhyun questioned. Ten nodded and chewed the inside of his lip, hands clutched, trying to conceal that they were still trembling. Baekhyun drew another card, this one depicting a man on a horse holding a gold chalice. 

  
“This card depicts a future possibility. You are in touch with your intuition and emotions, you understand the world and how it works, you thrive on helping others come to the same realizations. This explains your gift perfectly.” Baekhyun described and Taemin nodded along in agreement.

  
“But what is my gift? Can’t you tell me?” 

  
“I think you already know. You should be able to tap into it a little now. Concentrate and you’ll find it here,” Taemin added, touching the spot between Ten’s brows. “Try it. Look at me and focus.” 

  
Ten wasn’t sure what he was focusing on, or what to do, but he stared at the older, whose eyes were closed. Ten followed suit, closing his eyes and concentrating on the person in front of him. There was a faint feeling, something like a vine wrapped around your ankle, the trickle of magic wrapped his mind, tickling and slithering across his brain. He shuddered but pressed on, concentrating on that odd feeling and following it, expecting it to lead to his gift. 

  
_You have such a cute smile. Your aura is bright and colorful like fireworks._

  
Ten jumped back with wide eyes. Where had that thought come from? His cheeks were hot and he knew they were probably a bright pinkish-red. 

  
“Was that… your thought?” Ten pondered, eyes still wide. His brain stuttered for a moment and every part of him went on pause while his thoughts caught up. The slithering feeling had sunken back into a deep part of his brain he didn’t know existed.

  
“I’m sure you’ve always been intuitive. Knowing what may happen or how others felt by sheer luck or gut-feeling. Your intuition is stronger than most and your gift is telepathy. You can transfer information and take information to and from others at your will. It is a strong gift to have, like I said, exactly what we’ve been missing.” Baekhyun expounded, his nails tapping in a melodic rhythm on the table. 

  
“So.. I can read minds?” 

  
Baekhyun laughed, “Essentially yes, but it's more of a transfer of information. You can’t read what others don’t make available to you. They either have to be willing or you need to catch them off guard.” He continued.

  
Ten stared at the older, shutting his eyes and focusing hard. The older man broke his concentration with a roar of laughter.

  
“Don’t even try. There’s no getting in here.” He smiled and tapped the side of his temple. “Plus, it’ll take you a while to fully control a gift such as yours. Taemin just made it easy for you.”   
Taeyong scoffed and Ten turned to him, forgetting he was there. He had the strange ability to mask his aura, so unlike the darkness he presented before, and conceal himself in any room he was in. He seemed to have calmed down since their ordeal and was now looking at Ten through his full lashes. 

  
_I don’t think this is over yet._

  
Ten blinked, realizing again that the thought was coming from someone else's mind. Taeyong had let him in easily. Ten nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He hadn’t revealed all that was shrouded in his past. He hadn’t revealed the real source of the heartbreak, the final sword in his chest that couldn’t be removed so easily. 

  
Baekhyun cleared his throat. 

  
“Well, that was easier than I thought it’d be. Your soul is already willing and open to learning.” Taemin assured Ten with a gentle pat. 

  
“Right! Much easier than with that hot head Yukhei! He fought back against every attempt to clear his blockages! What a pain!” Baekhyun groaned. The room had regained its warmth finally and Ten took that as the ritual being over. 

  
“Anyway, I’ll show you to your room, I’m sure you’re more than ready for rest.” Taemin pursued, standing and opening a hand for Ten to take. He obliged and let Taemin guide him from the room. Ten thought he could still feel the slithering feeling in his brain, it was something like a search, sliding over areas of his mind looking for the right thing to say. 

_I said I would break you._

  
Ten jumped and looked back to find two milky orbs boring into his. The slinking feeling retreated back into the depths of his head but he couldn’t shake the darkness that had once again crept back to find him. 


	4. Part 4

The manor walls sprang from the soil as if the very dirt insulted them. The ornate stone and brick were too pretty to touch the earth, it was fancier than many places he was used to and not nearly as old as Ten thought. The windows were oversized, mullioned, and almost cathedral-like. Every room was bathed in daylight from the first kiss of dawn into the twilight hours. By night the oak floors and antique furniture were bathed in the flicker of yellow candlelight from the many candelabras. The walls grew from the manicured lawn into an abode so large it had "wings" and more windows than a casual glance could count. Everything about it said expensively built, inside and out, Ten thought as he paced around his room.

  
The bedrooms were all on the second floor of the manor. His contained a large bed, neatly made and surrounded with dainty streams of lace strewn about the canopy overhead. There were two straight-backed chairs, a small table, a bureau topped with a mirror, and not much else. Taemin had explained how he would be able to paint and decorate the room as he liked and it was ultimately hitting Ten that this was his new home. 

  
Taemin told Ten to get some rest but Ten thought that would be impossible. 

  
It had only been a few days since he had first met the older. Ten had been living alone since he was a teen since his parents disowned him and left him to his own devices. There were definitely hard days but the loneliness was the hardest part. 

  
Taemin approached him first. He had been watching the younger for a while, attracted by his aura that exploded in hot flashes and sparks. He had noticed the boisterous amount of energy Ten already carried, around the time Ten had discovered his fragments of elemental powers, and Taemin knew it was the perfect time to approach the younger with their offer, attempting to bring future possibilities into fruition. 

  
_I live with a group, we have abilities and so do you. I know it’s hard to believe, but I also know that you’re alone. You’re always alone. That can change if you decide to take our offer. You'll have a family, a life of riches, comfort, and unbelievable power. At the price that you’ll never be able to return to your life here._ Taemin described. It all sounded too good to be true but Ten realized that there was nothing tethering him to that life anyway. 

Ten had always been a giver, warm, and loving. Even as a child he never cried, he was always seeking to make others happy. Often people sought him in times of trouble and he would give all he had, his whole heart. From a young age, people told him of their woes and he was their spark of light. He must have always had the shred of power in him and people were drawn to it. Yet when his time to suffer came, when his world was a hurricane of ice, every light but one switched off. All but one offered a skinny love, shallow and brief, before finding a reason to excuse their flight. But maybe that's the way it had to be, one light to follow, no choice but to walk toward love and truth. Perhaps the road toward heaven feels like hell. Because Ten never felt more empty in mind, body or soul, never so bereft of any comfort. Ten had never felt so worthless or disposable in those weeks leading to Taemin's arrival, never so wretched and cold. For hours and days, he would have no emotion, only an urge to move fast; then all at once, he'd be on the floor, shaking with grief that bled from his bones. Days became weeks and months, and in every single moment of every single day, his soul asked God why he must still live.

He figured it wouldn’t be so hard, learning to hone his abilities and living this life. The people here seemed nice enough to Ten who only wanted to feel something that resembled a family, an end to his desolate existence and unending isolation. Still, there was a strange feeling that Ten couldn’t leave. A feeling like something was pulling him, closer and closer to his doom. It was a gentle tug that he felt in his flesh and bones. Maybe it was fate telling him he made the right choice or maybe it was fate telling him to run away. But the feeling was filling, satisfying in the way a key fits in a lock. 

Moments of emptiness still came like an ambush and for the longest time loneliness had been his only friend. A distant feeling that pulled and held him closer to the Earth, grounding him in the way humans were meant to be, not floating above it all in an empty expanse of nothing. That’s what Ten felt most of the time and he wondered if Taeyong felt something similar, a life of empty eyes and no heartbeat.

He couldn’t shake Taeyong’s thoughts from his brain. _I will break you. This isn’t over_. What did he mean by that? Was he planning to take Ten’s heartbeat for himself and destroy him for fun? Ten knew that the older knew more than he was sharing with the group, but why? 

  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door which caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. 

  
“Ah, yes, come in!” He exclaimed. Baekhyun entered the room. He had traded his ceremonial robe for something comfortable, a T-shirt and black sweatpants. Ten thought the look suited him much more.

  
“I came to check on you and to make sure you weren’t plotting an escape.” The older flashed his brilliant smile. 

  
“Not at all. I actually want to say thank you for allowing me to be here.” Ten muttered with flushed cheeks, bowing slightly to the older male. 

  
“Don’t say thank you! We should be thanking you for staying. I know you don’t believe us, but you really are necessary. You will complete our coven and... Well, that’s not important at the moment.” Baekhyun trailed off, taking a seat at one of the high-back chairs, “I hope you find this room sufficient. It’s been empty for a long time so feel free to do whatever you want with it and whatever you need, just ask and we’ll get it for you. You’ll come to find that your abilities stretch further than telepathy and the elements, there are many things you can learn to do if you put your mind to it.” He rambled. Ten nodded along. 

  
“I do have a question…” Ten interjected. He knew he needed to know the answer or else his mind would never be able to move on. 

  
“Go ahead.”

  
“Taeyong... Why did I not feel a heartbeat in his chest... Is he dead? Is that how he speaks with the dead?” Ten pondered, unable to see past those two swirling white eyes staring back at him. Baekhyun sighed.

  
“Ah, Taeyong. That poor kid. Look, I’d advise you not to go repeating this around the house because he gets touchy about this subject but,” Baekhyun began, “When he first came to us, he was tormented by the dead, spirits, guides, whatever you want to call them. They possessed his body whenever they wanted and would force him to do unspeakable things. It was scary honestly. I couldn’t imagine how he had lived for that long like that. I don't think I could have done it...” Baekhyun shook his head and Ten almost regretted asking, but the older pressed on. 

  
“We were able to perform a ritual, the only way to give him some control over them was for him to become a vessel. He needed to be like glass, something they could pass through, rather than stay trapped inside. That way he could tap into their messages when needed and otherwise continue living without the constant torture. It worked but it took a few things with it… his eyes, his heartbeat. To become a vessel, he had to give up those parts of his life, a sacrifice to be able to live comfortably. Before he had the most unique eyes I had ever seen. Black but deep like the night sky, speckled with white and yellow stars that sparkled and glimmered. I had never seen a starry night as beautiful as the ones he kept in those irises. Unfortunately, they’re gone now.” Baekhyun finished with a long sigh. Ten wished he would have been able to see them. 

  
“I thought he was scary already… I can’t imagine how things were before.” Ten attempted a joke but Baekhyun didn’t laugh. 

  
“We all came with our blockages, some worse than others. Don’t get too close to Taeyong, even we don’t know how long he’ll be able to stay as a vessel, or what will happen when one day that glass inevitably shatters. ” Baekhyun said with pursed lips. Ten didn’t respond, for his thoughts had begun to swim in circles again. 

  
“Well, you should really get some rest. We’ll have breakfast together in the morning and you can meet the rest of the brothers.” Baekhyun proclaimed, standing with his hands on his hips. 

  
They said their goodbyes and Ten found himself alone again. It was a strange feeling being here in the manor but being alone was something he was used to. The sun was beginning to set, causing the only light source to slowly diminish until there was no more and the room was dark. Ten cursed to himself, opening his palm and snapping his fingers. Tiny sparks of light flickered at his fingers but vanished about as soon as they came. He could have lit a candle but decided it was probably best to rest, as he was told. He let the darkness seep in again, hoping it would be the last time, and let himself sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This has been my first venture back into writing after a long time so thank you for the kudos and comments!! I hope yall are enjoying it thus far <3


	5. Part 5

Ten was staring at himself in the mirror. Hands sliding down his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. 

His eyes were gone. Not completely, but devoid of their once brown hue. His irises were a pale white and fearfully, Ten clutched at his chest. He already knew what he’d find, but did it anyway. He placed a hand over where his heart should be. Hoping, pleading, that he’d feel that familiar tick. 

There was nothing. 

“No….” He uttered, spinning on his heel. He was face to face with Taeyong, whose eyes were that deep black Baekhyun had described, and gleaming with hundreds of fluorescent stars. 

“I told you it’d sound much better in here.” The older smiled, patting his chest. Ten dropped to his knees, the overwhelming sense of hopelessness finding its home in the now vacant cavity beneath his ribs. It was like a black hole, sneaking, slowly spreading, ready to engulf him and everything around him. He could feel his aura darkening and was ready to surrender to the feeling, finally. Putting an end to the vast emptiness that haunted him. 

An ominous boom startled Ten out of his pathetic nightmare. 

His cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around his limbs, probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. His heart was pounding against his chest and Ten found himself wrapping his arms around himself, rejoicing in the familiar, _du-dun du-dun_. 

Ten trembled. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The sun had not yet come up and the remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, stirring his thoughts which were a confusing mess of forgotten emotions and fears. Another loud crash reverberated throughout the house. Ten let out a frightened cry and buried his face into his pillow. Even his breaths trembled. He swallowed and once again and turned to see the endless darkness of his room, unfamiliar and menacing. He couldn’t see anything. 

Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the bed, reaching for a candlestick on his bedside table and fumbling with matches in the dark. _This would be much easier if I learned to control those sparks_ , he thought, as he was finally able to get one lit. With shaky limbs, he stood and slipped on his shoes. Curiosity getting the best of him, he hobbled out of bed, needing to know where that sound was coming from. 

The halls were dark aside from the soft glow of his candle. He could see a faint stream of light from downstairs, flickering bright and then falling dim again. The stairs ahead were twisted in a perfect spiral like a child's slinky toy pulled from each end. Each stair was a deep walnut and the inner edge was painted antique cream. Ten let his hand fall onto the black iron rail, rough in its rustic charm, and placed his weight on the first step, careful to stay as soundless as he could.

He followed the ebbing stream of light into the room where he met Baekhyun initially. It was dark besides a small fire that was dwindling down in the fireplace at the back of the room. Ten entered and saw a figure in a black hood slumped into one of the chairs in front of it. 

“Hey..” Ten greeted, and the figure jumped to his feet. 

“Oh, it’s you. Can’t sleep?” The deep voice came from who Ten recognized as Yukhei, who had dropped his hood and was looking back at him with a solemn expression.

“I heard a loud noise and I just came to check it out…” Ten revealed, entering the room and approaching the boy who was seated in front of the fireplace. 

“Ah, sorry about that. I’m still trying to get the hang of this.” He muttered, opening his hand to reveal a small flame. Ten made a noise of surprise and suddenly Yukhei’s golden eyes made so much sense. The boy had soot stains on his hands and all over his clothes which were ridden with burn holes. Ten tore his eyes away from the younger's gaze which was hot on his skin and made the backs of his eyelids burn. 

“H-how can you do that? I can barely get mine to work-” Ten started, snapping in his fingers in hopes to ignite something. There was a flash of yellow sparks but none of them stayed to form a flame or anything of the like. Yukhei’s brows rose.

“Try this,” He started, “Close your eyes and imagine all of your energy and power at the tips of your fingers, and then _woosh_ , try to push it all out.” The younger boy explained, demonstrating by shooting a small ball of flames into the open fireplace. It exploded against the brick, sending sparks across the floor and extinguishing in a puff of smoke. The frames on the wall shook and Ten shouted in surprise. There was a delicious moment where Ten's face washed blank with confusion like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto Yukhei’s face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth. Ten blushed.

“Try it.” He urged. Ten took in a deep breath and did as he was told. Focusing on all the energy in his body, letting it wash over him like a cool wave. He could feel only what he could describe as a tingle, traveling up his spine and down his limbs, hoping to escape. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on the feeling. It was easy like his body had been eagerly waiting for the command. All the hairs on his arms were at a standstill, and he guided the tingling feeling to his fingers. _Woosh,_ Yukhei had said. Ten snapped. 

The air cracked in front of them.

A brilliant shock of white light illuminated the room in an instant as jagged bolts protruded from Ten’s fingertips, crackling loudly and shooting into the fireplace. There was a wave of immense heat and Ten could have sworn every hair on his body was singed. The force sent an electrifying boom throughout the room and the two men jumped back, watching as the bricks in the fireplace blossomed a tall crack right along the back of it. 

“Shit..” Yukhei murmured, his eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise and Ten was just as shocked as the younger. So, it wasn’t fire or water that were Ten’s elemental power, but electricity. He stared down at his hands, flipping them over to inspect. There was nothing different about them, the same smooth skin. His body was still tingling like there was leftover energy itching to escape and he feared that he might very well explode from the inside out. 

“Whoa, this can’t be your first time?” Yukhei said with a chuckle while patting the older on his back in amazement. 

“I can’t believe I did that. Thank you!” Ten beamed, remembering seeing the flashes of fireworks in the crystal ball just last morning, the cogs in his brain were turning; things were finally making sense.

“Don’t thank me, that was all you, brother! And your eyes, _whoa._ ” Yukhei was now staring deeply into Ten’s soul. The gaze made Ten’s cheeks hot. He stumbled over to the nearest desk to find a mirror, and stepped back, startled by his own reflection. His once deep black eyes were now erupting with golden flashes of lightening and white sparks, illuminating the dark orbs and exploding, bright, luminescent, bolts of lightning across a deep night sky.

Ten touched his face as if it was brand new to him. He hadn’t realized Yukhei was even behind him until feeling his body heat, making Ten flustered. 

“I can’t believe that only took you one day! Do you know how hard I worked on just doing that much!” The younger said with a laugh, gesturing back to the brick chimney where he had been playing with fire earlier. 

The room was dim again, only brightened by the blazing embers left in the pile of soot and cracked pieces of brick. Yukhei was half-shadow, every muscle on his torso was flowing from the light into the dark through his thin shirt. He was a living work of art, his brown skin so tempting to touch; every move giving away his strength. There was something about the younger’s aura, it was hot, intense, and bright orange, captivating anyone who entered his presence. Ten realized how cold his bare feet and legs were and wanted to walk closer into the man’s arms. Yukhei’s eyes were locked onto Ten’s own. Ten edged closer until he could see his face, illuminated by the reducing light, serious like he'd never seen him before. 

“I’m guessing your initiation ritual went well?” Yukhei asked, breaking the silence, the tension falling away like leaves dropping from a tree. 

“Oh, that. Yes, it went well… I think?” Ten replied, unsure of where he now stood in the Coven and being reminded of Taeyong’s words. Yukhei nodded slowly. His eyes were radiating a soft yellow light, pulsing like fire. 

“Let’s play together sometime,” He said with a slight smile, “It would be really fun to put these skills to the test, no?” Yukhei was flashing his brilliant smile, which was almost as bright as his eyes.

“Oh sure..” Ten said, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. 

“Good, well I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late practicing, you can burn yourself out and use up all your energy. It’s not a good feeling.” Yukhei warned, taking Ten’s wrist. His hands were blazing hot, and Ten yelped, pulling his arm away and touching the still warm spot on his wrist. 

“I almost forgot…” Yukhei muttered, his eyes which were once full of confidence fell to the floor, “My gift is clairvoyance, clear seeing, I can see visions or glimpses of things in the present or near future. It’s different from my brother Baekhyun who can see into various future possibilities, for me, it’s more like flashes of images or clues.” He explained.

“When I touch someone, I get those visions and images,” 

Ten was still clutching his stinging wrist. 

“Just a word of warning, don’t get too close to Taeyong, it doesn’t look good for you two,” Yukhei said, his expression solemn and Ten could feel that familiar, sinking, feeling of worry, stitching itself into his bones. 

“What do you mean? What did you see?” Ten pressed. 

“I saw… you becoming like him. Bringing balance at the cost of your own. We brought you here to complete the coven but not like this… “ Yukhei said but didn’t explain further. 

Ten nodded, and with that Yukhei left him alone in the dark. With nothing but a nub of his candlestick left, he hopped back upstairs to his room. 

The rest of that night Ten didn’t get much more sleep. For his thoughts and dreams were loud and burdened with white irises and soundless hearts. 


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: allusions to suicidal thoughts/depression

When Ten joined the others in their dining hall the next morning, ready to scarf down his breakfast, the other’s hushed conversation fell. Their eyes were on him as he enjoyed the aroma of croissants, toast, hash browns, and all the other confectionaries you could possibly imagine for breakfast on a bright morning.

Taeyong was nowhere to be found. 

The two other brothers were Jongin and Mark, who Ten learned acted as the manor’s emissaries, conducting special missions and preparing protection rituals for the manor. Their abilities were apportation and telekinesis respectfully, meaning they could manipulate objects. Jongin being able to make things appear and disappear at will and Mark being able to lift and move objects with nothing more than his thoughts. They made perfect guards and worked tirelessly to protect the coven, explaining why they were gone the day before. Ten tried not to stare as he noticed the younger of the two nuzzled against Jongin, who had just arrived from his morning post, a quiver of silver, needle-thin arrows still strapped to his back. 

“I see you made some gains last night,” Baekhyun said with a brow raised and a mouth full of toast, “Is that what all that noise was?” He held a tone of exasperation but Ten could tell by the twinkle in his ocean eyes that he was intrigued. 

“Well, Yukhei was able to teach me how to tap into my elemental power.” Ten replied after swallowing a mouthful, remembering his eyes now looked much different. 

“I wouldn’t suggest showing it here,” Yukhei said with a laugh, “He almost blew up the house last night.” 

Ten grinned sheepishly, and the men stared back at him with wide eyes. 

“What’s your element?” The one known as Jongin asked, suddenly interested and smirking at the younger boy. He had deep brown eyes that seemed to crack and reform like layers of mud and their hardened appearance was difficult to look away from. Ten assumed he must have the elemental gift of earth manipulation as his irises burst and splintered with excitement like a hearty earthquake.

“Lightning.. Or electricity.” Ten responded, feeling his cheeks growing warmer at the sudden burst of attention. The blacks of his eyes were also bursting with tiny bursts of sparks, quickening pace in time with his pounding heart. The men resounded a noise of surprise and aspiration, giving Ten their congratulations.

“It’s not normal to pick up elemental powers that quickly, you’ll definitely need some training, which Jongin and Yukhei can help with, but I remember it taking me 2 years before my eyes started to resemble anything like this,” Baekhyun rambled, “Though I was only 12 years old.” He said with a compulsory smirk and pretend flip of his hair. The others laughed but Ten was silent. His thoughts still unsettled by Yukhei’s warning the night before and the hushed conversation he interrupted just this morning. There was something missing. 

“Where’s Taeyong?” Ten interjected. 

The men looked at Ten with wary glances and back at each other. If any of them had telepathy, Ten would have thought they were passing information to each other, trying to decide what to say. 

“He’s probably resting,” Taemin answered, “When he meets new people, all the ghosts from their past come attacking him, trying to get their messages out. It can be really tiring and tormenting…” Taemin explained to Ten how the ritual was taxing on his body and that his energy was easily drained. 

Ten gulped. He was almost sorry for him. 

_This isn’t over._ Taeyong’s thoughts rang out in Ten’s mind, causing him to tremble. Taeyong knew the feelings Ten was trying so desperately to bury and if the ghosts from Ten’s past were really tormenting him… He couldn’t finish the thought, he was terrified to face that part of his history. He was terrified for Taeyong who might be reliving it right now; reliving the emptiness that had once almost swallowed Ten whole. 

“Well, I should help him out then.” Ten forced out against the lump in his throat, knowing Taeyong would continue to be tortured by his own baggage. He knew it was the only way to get rid of his own blockages and to help the older too. 

“I don’t think that’s a great idea…” Baekhyun responded. Ten’s intuition was telling him there was something they too weren't revealing. 

“You should just tell him.” Mark finally spoke up in frustration, gaining awkward glances and glares from the rest of the group. 

“Tell me what..” Ten urged. The men exchanged glances again before Baekhyun spoke up.

“There was a prophecy, a future outcome that came to me in a dream,” He started, “Actually _you_ came to me in a dream.” Ten’s brow raised and Baekhyun continued. 

“It foretold a new force, a young boy who would enter our midst and change the coven drastically. I was told the boy would hold the missing psychic gift and would come to complete our coven… which was true. Taemin went out to look for this missing force and was drawn to your energy.” He stopped, and drew a long breath, “It also told me that this boy would be powerful enough to bring balance to our _most unbalanced_ ,” 

“Taeyong..” Ten muttered in realization. The older nodded.

“It worries me as I said, I can’t see every future detail, and the messages are often up to interpretation, but… ”

“We fear that with bringing Taeyong balance, it may strip it from you. He lacks a steady heart, he lacks the humanity we hold ever since the ritual that turned him that way.” Taemin added. 

“And it’s always a possibility that the vessel will crack, leaving him open to the other side and doing who knows what. If you are the one who is meant to bring him to balance, the other side might do anything to take him back, to continue to use Taeyong in whatever way they see fit.” Baekhyun continued. Ten heard every word but there was still a gentle tug at the base of his spine, there were still Taeyong’s thoughts that Ten could no longer distinguish from his own. His intuition was telling him to run towards him not stay away. Ten wanted to be strong and nonchalant but he could not be. Ten felt drawn to Taeyong and that made him want to pull back, but there was no escaping the gentle nudge of curiosity. 

“If he wants to see Taeyong, let him.” Yukhei conceded with a wave of his hand. Ten met his eyes, and the slithering feeling returned in his mind, like an alarm bell ringing, telling him to listen to his inner mind; or more like to listen to _someone else’s_ inner mind.

“Very well. I’ll take you to him.” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “Jongin, clear the table would you?” 

Jongin sighed and waved a hand over the round table, the empty plates and platters vanishing before his eyes. Ten was almost shocked but after merely a day in the manor, he was starting to expect the unexpected. 

_I warned you._

It was Yukhei’s full-toned voice rumbling in his head. Ten shook his head, he had to face the ghosts despite the warnings and the secrets. If there was a true danger, they would have stopped him, _right_? 

* * *

It was described by Baekhyun as a formal garden. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. In the center, there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and an arced, wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi and goldfish that glistened like light bulbs under the surface of the murky water. The flower beds were a riot of bright spring color and even on close inspection, they were weed-free. Ten hadn’t seen the back part of the manor and was surprised it was all there. The front was beautifully arranged with hedges and rose bushes while the back held a whimsical feel.

Across from the pond, there was a small house, like an old servant’s quarters that was seemingly abandoned. As they crossed the wooden bridge, Ten couldn’t control his heart that was beating out of control and clenched his hands to keep them from shaking. 

As they approached the hovel of a home, Ten noticed the blossoms of life surrounding it. Its unkempt, unweeded flourish contrasted the manicured garden they had just left. The smell was enticing, as the grass around the home was overflowing with geraniums, fuchsias, heliotropes, chrysanthemums, dahlias, daisies, begonias, and lavender, spilling out onto the wide lawn. 

“Taeyong likes to keep his distance,” Baekhyun explained, stepping up to the door and knocking loudly. It swung open almost immediately as if he knew they were coming, Taeyong standing in the frame. His hand was raised to shield his eyes, which were already covered with sunglasses, from the light. He wore a black shirt and sweatpants, revealing his small stature and square shoulders. Ten noted that the older wasn’t much bigger than he was and his eyes latched onto the rungs of his knuckles and the veins in his arms and hands.

“It’s too bright, come inside,” Taeyong said, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Baekhyun smiled and pointed at Taeyong, extending his claws, “Play nice. Don’t make me have to come all the way back out here.” He said mockingly before hopping down the steps and making his way across the yard again, his velvet, rich cloak billowing behind him. 

Taeyong cleared his throat and Ten obliged, stepping inside the small house. 

The room was dark and there were shapes dipped in monochrome. Of course, the daylight couldn’t completely be kept out, bringing in brilliant tones of fuchsia or deepest scarlet from the drawn drapes and dancing along the floor in a fluorescent dance. The silhouettes became more discernible as furniture as Taeyong lit a few candles. 

Ten had begun to feel that strange twinge in his head. In the dark room, even the tickling had a relaxed feeling, as if it was a heart-beat at rest. Ten felt as if the air moved like cool water and the aroma of scented candles infused him far more deeply than it did in the light of day. In the forced twilight the fabrics were muted hues as if they too awaited dawn to ignite their colors for all to see. 

“You wanted to see me?” Taeyong said knowingly, as they both took a seat in the velvet lounge. The older pushed away his silver hair from his face by placing his sunglasses atop his head, revealing his crystalline irises that made Ten’s heart skip a beat every time they met him. 

“Yes… I just feel like we have unfinished business.” Ten murmured, unsure of how to bring about the things he wanted to say. Taeyong made a sound of agreement and turned to face the younger, his icy gaze seemed to strip the oxygen from the air around him and Ten could feel his limbs getting cold.

“I knew you were keeping some things from the others, but they came to find me, they always do,” Taeyong started, rubbing his hands together. It was the first time Ten saw him. He could see humanity seeping out of the older’s being, his aura fighting with itself against the dark. It was the first time Ten saw him as human. He could see and feel the fear and anxiety in his voice. 

“What came to find you…” Ten was always asking questions he knew the answer to. 

“You tell me,” Taeyong started, “It's a really bad feeling, like an endless loneliness, and I thought _I_ was lonely.” Taeyong talked as if he was repeating words he had heard before, his eyes drifting to the floor. Ten was squirming in his seat and flinched as Taeyong sat next to him.

“That feeling has been with me almost my whole life, it's difficult to get rid of, even here where I thought I might finally have something… someone to rely on, it's back.” Ten fought out, “and I’m sorry the feeling has found you.” 

“It’s like… I’m always alone, always fighting against the feeling of being empty. Sometimes, it’s just too much to bear and I just want to end it all. I almost did once... So I can either live with it forever or not feel anything at all.” Ten continued. Taeyong glance was one of understanding as if he knew all too well what Ten was talking about. He scooted closer to the older boy. 

“Yeah, I get that… It can be really hard to live without the feeling that you’re living. Trust me I know.” Taeyong conceded. 

“How does it feel…” 

“Do you really want to know? It’s probably not much different than how you feel now… it’s just… empty.” 

Their bodies were close now, not touching but close enough for Ten to feel the edges of Taeyong’s aura, like a magnet. The satisfying feeling had started to creep up his chest, his heart was pounding and Ten was scared Taeyong might even be able to hear it. He wondered if it made him jealous or upset, to hear his heart beating so rapidly. He wondered what it would mean to bring him to balance, for him to share the fulfillment, for them to both have relief from the pain of emptiness. At that moment, Ten could imagine what Taeyong’s life was like, they each felt an emptiness in different ways but just for a second, they were the same. 

“I miss how it feels to be alive. I am alive but not completely, not in the way you are.” Taeyong admitted and Ten could hear the pain in his voice, the raw, unnerving pain that made Taeyong so utterly human. 

Ten took one of Taeyong’s hands, pressing his palm against his. Taeyong shuddered and nearly moaned. Ten didn’t know how, but his body moved like it knew what to do, like he had practiced this in other lifetimes and it was all coming back to him. His pounding heart and pulsing veins moved at a quick rhythm and Ten could feel it seeping into Taeyong’s skin. A slow transfer sending Taeyong into a spiral, his veins twitching and picking up the pace of Ten’s heartbeat. 

Their auras were melding and becoming one, pulling at each other like Ten was the sun and Taeyong was the moon, locked in an eternal embrace, trapped in each other's orbit but never fully seeing each other. This must have been the feeling that danced at the back of Ten's mind all this time, the satisfying fill, the feeling of a key in a lock or the last puzzle piece finding its home. 

“We shouldn’t…” Taeyong murmured. 

Taeyong’s eyes had gone a brighter white, his face pale, as his grasp around Ten’s free hand tightened. The force was stronger now, like a vacuum, pulling at Ten’s energy. He didn’t know how aura or energy was measured, or if you even could measure it, but he felt every part of it that was flowing out of him and into Taeyong. The older boy was scooting closer to Ten, reveling in his touch and the feeling of the space beneath his ribs being filled with a raw unnerving beat of life. 

Taeyong’s glare was ravenous, and hands were now on the younger’s thighs. Ten could feel himself slipping, losing all resolve, fumbling and shuddering under Taeyong’s touch, whose eyes were wild and whose grip was tightening. The sinking feeling returned to his mind, forcing its way through the dark cloud that had made itself at home there. 

_“Your aura is something you're not even sure of…”_ Taeyong’s voice echoed in Ten’s brain, who was fighting against the older’s grasp. His face was now wet with tears and his body was growing colder as Taeyong gently pulled the life out of him. He should have been scared, he should have fought back harder, but there was something pleasurable about the feeling. He liked that his emptiness was worthwhile for Taeyong, that it could be put to use. 

“ _It’s so strong and it’s so warm.”_ He said against Ten’s mind, almost pleading. His grip softened and he slunk back into the couch, placing his head in his hands. The warmth slowly returned to Ten’s body who was now gasping for air. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. My body is just drawn to the feeling,” He said sheepishly, “You’re like a magnet.” 

Ten nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, and took one of the older’s hands in his, closing his eyes and letting himself feel Taeyong’s aura; his _true_ aura. Not the one clouded by ghosts and filled with darkness, but the faint glow of light from within, whatever was left of it anyway. Ten’s own hands were hot and he rubbed the older’s, forcing some warmth into their grasp. Taeyong sighed in relief, inching closer. He wasn't pulling at the energy as he had before, but it still escaped from Ten at their touch. It didn’t hurt, but Ten could feel the last of his own energy vanishing, trying to find a way to fill up Taeyong’s emptiness. Taeyong’s once jagged breaths were slowing to a steady pace. 

“C-can I?” Taeyong began to ask and Ten immediately obliged, not needing to hear the end of his sentence. He let the older boy rest his head on his chest, who was listening intently to his name beating in his heart and clutching harder at Ten’s hands. The slow thump began to blossom in Taeyong’s chest who shuddered at the feeling, letting out a long exhale, finally feeling the familiar sense of comfort that had fled him long ago. 

Ten winced as he felt his energy drop, it wasn’t by much but it was enough to make him want to close his eyes and drift to sleep. He decided to stay and for several sweet hours he didn't have to hide behind a mask, not of happiness, not of coping, he could be honest and focus on the only part of life that really mattered. It was the release valve they both needed and though they once bore no relation, they formed a connection in that moment. It was like a meld of body chemistry as if their energies were tightly woven together, revealing their truths and parts of themselves that were once hidden. Ten had the feeling they must have known each other in a past life and through his recent teachings, he learned to trust those thoughts and intuitions. _A transfer of information,_ as Baekhyun had once explained. Ten had begun to recognize the feeling of his mind’s eye at work and knew Taeyong was letting him in. 

Both of their breaths, ceremoniously in sync, had slowed. The thought of Taeyong’s body, just the whisper of Ten’s imagination, and he was incapacitated. He let himself focus on the thought as they both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other in a desperate embrace. It was the first time in a long time that Taeyong felt warmth in his toes as he slept and could completely relax. They both relished in each other's auras, never wanting to leave. For coming to Taeyong, to be healed by Ten, would break him, maybe both of them. For to come to him was forbidden, yet to stay away was pain. So here Ten remained locked in an embrace that brought sorrow, for his heart strayed where it should not and now his mind struggled to pull it back to within the confines in which it was permitted to roam. 


	7. Part 7

Days had quickly turned into weeks. Ten spent a lot of his time reading alone in his room. On other days, he meditated with Baekhyun and Taemin, building his spirituality and psychic growth. They taught him to control his telepathy and how to build barriers in his mind, wards against others with psychic gifts who may use them against him. They taught him how to give his energy without depleting his own. He hadn’t told them about his nights with Taeyong but he guessed they were painfully aware. Another perk of being surrounded by people with a powerful intuition and psychic abilities, there was no hiding most things. On other days, he helped defend the manor and worked on honing his elemental skills with Jongin and Yukhei. Those days were pure fun, when the sun never seemed to set and their tiredness was healed with Mark’s laughter. 

Ten didn’t see much of Taeyong. 

There were a couple of times when Ten found himself in the older’s home, cooing and clutching and sharing his warmth. It had become such a familiar feeling, Taeyong’s aura enveloped in his and Ten savoured every moment he was able to share with him. He had come to enjoy being a lifeline, being with something and a part of something that could turn even his darkness into light. But there was always a boundary. There was always a point when Taeyong would force him to stop, tearing away from Ten’s warm grasp and relinquishing his heart, forcing Ten out of his house and into the cold night alone. Those nights were the hardest. 

He tried to keep their meetings from Baekhyun and Taemin, who continued to warn him. Their fear that Taeyong would one day grab his heart and never let go, their fear that he would leave Ten the same as him, empty. What they didn’t know is that they were already the same, and the balance he bestowed was equally granted. What they didn’t know was that Ten’s endless loneliness was enough to keep Taeyong afloat, enough to keep his heart beating, even if for a short while. 

Ten had his own grievances, thinking about the vessel that may one day burst and take him down with it. Ten wondered if he cared or if he would have rather risked that to feel fulfilled, even if the moments were few and far between, always fleeting. 

Taeyong had his own fears too. Fears that he would lose his grasp on the little bit of control he held so dearly. That the darkness would become overwhelming and suffocate them both, but he too didn’t want to give up what they had. 

It had been a few days since Ten had seen Taeyong. There was never a moment when Ten’s thoughts weren’t full of the older but he continued to keep his distance. The others said it was for the best, that their connection would only bring further imbalance and drag Ten down to the depths Taeyong was wading in. Ten didn’t care. Wasn't that the point of bringing him there anyway? Baekhyun had explained that prophecies and future predictions could always shift based on human actions but why go against fate? 

When he returned to his room after another night of an expansive dinner spread and meditation session, the hallowed silence had found him again. The darkness seeping in like rot and threatening to turn his insides out. He would have done anything to not feel that emptiness every night but every night he found himself utterly alone. 

After a few minutes of sitting in darkness, he felt a gentle tug at the base of his spine. He didn’t know what it was that willed him to slip on some shoes and drag his feet over that damned koi pond, but he did. He didn’t know what was drawing him to cross that bridge but his feet were moving. He was looking over his shoulder, half-expecting Baekhyun to run out and stop him but no one did. 

Maybe he knew Taeyong would be the only person still awake or maybe he knew that Taeyong too was facing this inescapable quiet. 

Soon he was in front of Taeyong’s door, itching with anticipation. He knocked lightly and was soon greeted by Taeyong, who didn’t bear his usual half-smile. Ten entered his home but there was something different this time. 

Taeyong’s aura was rough around the edges, forcing a distance between the two when Ten wanted nothing more than to feel the older’s touch. To feel his energy unload unto the incomplete Taeyong. 

The older was silent, not his usual soft and murmuring self, latching onto Ten’s warmth. Something was different. His eyes were swirling deeper and more viciously than Ten had seen before, like the other side was tapping on the surface, threatening to break through; threatening to shatter the glass. 

“What’s wrong?” Ten asked, stepping towards Taeyong who was wringing his hands. Ten’s irises were exploding in time with his pounding heart, which was unrelenting. Ten tried to will it to calm down, for he feared that Taeyong could feel every beat through his feet and into the floorboards. 

“I just can’t keep looking at you like this,” Taeyong growled, “You know, your eyes can be so cruel.” He was staring deeply into Ten’s night sky irises and was mesmerized by their depth and the bright flashes of sparks and lightning. Ten recognized that look of envy, his intuition told him to run, to not let the older get a hold of him, but his feet stayed firmly planted in their place. 

Taeyong was intoxicated by their luster. For Taeyong, Ten was a star, incandescent and intangible. He collapsed for fun and built himself up in another world. A universe where he sprinkled stardust in his wake. He glowed against the ebony feathers of night and Taeyong was sure that the boy had galaxies in his veins because when he was near him his eyes became foggy with stardust and Taeyong had visions of worlds and skies far above. It may have been the oxytocin coursing through his system but Taeyong swore there were glimpses of violescent atmospheres that flickered behind his own eyelids and this was something only Ten could grant him, for Ten had sunlit skin and moonlight eyes and Taeyong had _nothing_. 

“Just as I can be so cruel,” He finished, facing away from the younger, his eyes shadowed by grey wisps of hair that Ten wanted to push out of his face. There was no way he could bring himself to touch the younger, because if Ten was a galaxy, Taeyong was a black hole. Dark, empty, threatening to destroy and engulf everything in its presence, a type of perfect blackness; a visual silence of what his body had become. With eyes closed, sometimes Taeyong could remember the simple sweetness of existing, of being, of breathing, and how those moments extended with such grace until the dawn chose to bring back the colours. Within Ten's eyes he held those moments, even if briefly, it was almost like they were his. Maybe Taeyong was jealous but sometimes it was hard for him to discern his own feelings from one’s that weren’t his, so Taeyong decided it may be best to not let them intertwine anymore. 

“I just want to help you.” Ten pleaded.

“Ten, you starve and near exhaust me,” Taeyong said, taking steps closer to the younger who couldn’t help but feel inadequate in the older’s gaze, “When I’m away from you I feel incomplete, when I’m with you, I want more and more each time. I’m scared that I’ll take too much from you, I’m scared that-”

“But everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you,” Ten nearly whimpered and placed his hands over Taeyong’s closed fists, “I’d move the stars for you.” He didn’t know what he was saying or why, but it was true. He would move the stars for Taeyong and he would give until he had nothing left to bear. 

“My world without you is colder, but I'm used to it.” Taeyong responded, 

“How can you live without the sunlight? How can you love without a heartbeat,” Ten continued, placing his hands on the sides of Taeyong’s face, his cheeks were ice cold and the older shuddered under his heated touch. He savored every moment Ten’s hands were on him and found that his resolve was slowly falling from him. 

They stood like that for a few minutes, Taeyong dissolving into his touch, delighted in the feeling of warmth and life teeming beneath Ten’s palms. He had heard of the kiss of death but this was quite the opposite. He wanted so badly to crawl into the younger's arms and live there forever. He too felt that unfamiliar tug when he was around Ten, a feeling like puzzle pieces fitting together or two magnets on a tabletop, moving slowly until snapping in place. Ten’s words rocked his mind, leaving it moving in foreign ways, ways Taeyong had become unaccustomed to these many years. Ten was an echo, but one with the power to tear down walls he had built high and deep. So though Taeyong needed him, wanted him, loved him... he would have to walk away. In their world emotions this strong were considered suspicious and he had more priorities to think about than the health of his heart and mind, like making sure he didn’t drag Ten down with him, or making sure he stayed strong enough to keep the demons at bay. So he slowly backed away, Ten’s hands dropping to his sides. He turned away from that face, that beautiful face that held the universe and the stars and all things good and holy. He turned away from the face that was now staring at him with shock and confusion and he couldn’t will himself to take Ten’s shaking hand, to take more than he deserved. He mumbled something and Ten took that as his cue to leave. 

The door slammed behind him and Ten returned to his room, searching, pleading, forcing, trying to feel that connection that they had once shared. He stayed up all night, thinking Taeyong would come up to his room, knocking lightly and sliding into bed with him, feeling his warmth like they had done before. He stayed up all night, but no one came and despite all the searching, the tug was gone and his loneliness was the only feeling left. 


End file.
